A variety of recreational self-propelled wheeled vehicles are known, including bicycles, skateboards, scooters, and the like. Bicycles and some scooters generally provide a seat for a user to sit on, and are propelled by the user pedaling in a circular motion. Skateboards and other scooters, on the other hand, utilize a platform for a user to stand on, and are propelled by the user kicking, or pumping, the ground with the user's foot. Each is unique in its own way, and they provide different degrees of enjoyment and effectiveness for transportation. Such self-propelled vehicles are often used for recreational and/or sporting purposes, such as by adult and/or child users. A further type of self-propelled wheeled vehicle is a knee board, which similar to bicycles, skateboards, and scooters, may be ridden by riders of different sizes and ages and which may be used for recreational and/or sporting purposes. Whereas a user stands on a rider platform and/or sits on a seat when riding a bicycle, scooter, or skateboard, a user rides on a knee board by kneeling on the knee board's body, such as knee-supporting region thereof, and propels the knee board by kicking, or pumping, against the ground surface with the user's foot.